Second Chance
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance. Sabrina knew that. She just didn't know if Chase deserved a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**And I am back with another new Lab Rats story! :D**

**Here is a one-shot with Sabrina and Chase. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Second Chance<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone deserves a second chance. Sabrina knew that. She just didn't know if Chase deserved a second chance.<p>

Sabrina didn't care if he was bionic and considered a 'freak' because of it. Deep down, Chase was a nice, kind-hearted guy.

However, with what transpired that afternoon, she wouldn't dub him as being nice or kind-hearted.

When this "Spike", as Adam had called him, came out, Sabrina was genuinely scared. There was more shock than fear, but she was definitely frightened and confused by what was happening.

She just stood there, watching as Spike trashed the living room and then started battling Adam. What finally drew the line was when Spike destroyed the molecule project that she and Chase had spent hours working on.

After that, Sabrina had fled the scene. She didn't know what happened after she left. She didn't dare go back to find out nor did she want to. She just wanted to get away from the monster Chase had suddenly become.

The next day at school, Sabrina was confronted by Adam, who began to explain everything that had occurred yesterday. Apparently one of Chase's bionic abilities or Commando App glitched and Spike went on a rampage. She was glad that Adam had decided to tell her, but it didn't change anything between her and Chase. Sabrina still wasn't ready to forgive him. She didn't know if she ever will forgive him.

The bell rung, signaling the time to get to class – Chemistry class to be exact. It was now time for Sabrina and Chase to present their project.

Sabrina walked to class, dreading having to go. Their project was destroyed, now turned to a weenie dog. There was no time to fix it. It was basically a lost cause.

_Goodbye A plus. _Sabrina thought, miserably.

"Welcome Sabrina, we're just about to start presenting the molecule projects." The teacher stated, seeing Sabrina enter the room. Sabrina nodded sadly, knowing she was going to fail. She said nothing and walked to her desk, avoiding eye contact with Chase.

Multiple presentations later, the teacher looked at her list and announced the next two students to present their project. "Sabrina and Chase." She said, looking up at the duo.

Sabrina and Chase both glanced at each other. They got up out of their seats and silently walked to the front of the class.

Sabrina sighed as she set the 'weenie dog' molecule on the desk. "This is our project." She stated, gesturing to it. There was no enthusiasm in her voice.

The students and teacher stared at the molecule. Some students had their mouths open in shock while others mumbled things that Sabrina couldn't hear – glad to not be able to hear.

The teacher cleared her throat to break the silence in the room. She forced a smile and looked at Sabrina and Chase. "Would either one of you like to explain your…" She paused and glanced at the project, unsure what to say. "…project?"

Sabrina made no reaction. Honestly, she wished she was somewhere else than here. Someplace where she wasn't embarrassing herself in front of anyone. Someplace where she was all alone with no one – especially Chase.

Chase noticed Sabrina's hesitation and knew exactly why. She probably hated his guts right now.

"We don't have all day." The teacher said, growing impatient.

If Sabrina wasn't going to step up and explain, Chase was the only other person to do it.

"I'll finish the presentation." He piped up. "Sabrina?" He looked at the girl, who was staring at the floor in a day-dream like state.

"Go on." She whispered.

Chase shrugged and continued to explain the project. Five minutes later and multiple yawns from students, he finished.

The teacher smiled. "Thank you for the wonderful presentation. The project may not be the best appearance-wise, but since Chase gave us such a thorough explanation, I'll be gracious enough to give you a C plus. How does that sound?" She asked.

Chase nodded. "That sounds fine." He looked at Sabrina. "What do you think, Sabrina?"

Sabrina couldn't handle it anymore. She wanted to escape so badly. This was probably the worst day she's had – ever. She just wished it would end already.

"Sabrina?" The teacher attempted to get the girl's attention. "Chase asked you a question."

"C plus is fine." Sabrina finally answered. She ignored the group of eyes staring at her and ran out of the classroom. She didn't want to be there anymore.

"Sabrina, wait!" Chase's voice called.

Sabrina didn't respond nor did she stop. Chase was definitely not the person she wanted to talk to or be around right now.

_He's the reason all of this happened. He's the cause of it! _

_But it's not his fault! Don't you think he feels terrible about it? Just look at how hurt he is! _

_I don't care! I'm not forgiving him!_

_Doesn't he deserve a second chance? Everyone makes mistakes – even the bionic ones. _

Sabrina stopped in her tracks, processing everything in her head. Maybe…maybe she overreacted just a bit. She knew – she saw – how bad Chase felt. If he could go back in time and fix all that happened that day, he probably would.

"Sabrina?"

Sabrina turned around to see Chase. She tried to speak, but she found herself tongue-tied. What was she supposed to say? What could she say?

_Give him a second chance. You liked him from the beginning and you still do. Just let him try to redeem himself. Running away won't solve your dilemma! _

"Look," Sabrina began. "Adam told me everything. I understand, okay? But…"

"But you hate me now, don't you?"

Sabrina sighed. "No…well…kind of. I mean I don't _hate _you. I'm just…conflicted."

"You're mad at me. I know."

"Okay, so what happened did upset me. I _may _be a little mad at you, but I don't hate you. Does that clear things up for you?"

"You'd rather not see my face ever again, right?"

Sabrina frowned. "Do you want a second chance or not?!" She yelled, frustrated.

Chase looked surprised. "What?"

"I'm willing to give you a second chance. To redeem yourself and show me that you are the nice, kind-hearted guy Adam claims you are. How about we go over to that pizza place tomorrow after school?" Sabrina suggested.

Chase couldn't believe what was coming out of Sabrina's mouth. "You actually like me? You actually want to go on a date with me?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Yes, I liked you from the start, Chase. Was that not evident earlier? Bionic or not, I think you're a great guy."

"You do?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yes, if you can prove it to me. One date. We'll see how it goes."

"Deal. Shake hands on it?" Chase asked, putting his hand out. Sabrina looked hesitant. She wondered if she should do this or not, but she did make a promise with herself. She couldn't break it. She had to go along with it.

"Deal." She said, shaking Chase's hand. It was done. There was no going back now.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Sabrina replied. The bell rang and she and Chase went their separate ways. As she walked to her next class, Sabrina kept thinking about the decision she made. Was it the right choice to give Chase a second chance? Will everything just blow out of proportion again?

She will have to wait and find out tomorrow. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. <strong>

**What did you think? Reviews are appreciated! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of you requested a sequel (or in this case a second chapter) so I decided to continue! :D**

**This will be Chase and Sabrina going on their date. How will it go? You'll find out!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Sabrina! Breakfast is ready!"<p>

Sabrina groaned as she rolled out of her bed. Reaching for her hairbrush, she quickly brushed the tangled knots in her hair and proceeded to pick an outfit to wear for the day.

Today was the day. Sabrina was going on a date with Chase. How it will turn out, she didn't know. She just hoped he wouldn't cause another scene, especially in public.

"Sabrina!"

"Coming!" She yelled, putting her shoes on. She then grabbed the bag sitting on the floor by her bed and ran down the stairs into the kitchen, where her mom was waiting for her.

"I made your favorite!" Her mom said, setting a plate of toast and eggs on the table. Sabrina smiled and sat down.

"Thanks. I could really use a pick me up." She replied.

"Rough day yesterday?" Her mom asked, concern on her face.

Sabrina nodded sadly. "Yeah . . ."

"Well, what happened?"

Sabrina sighed, looking down. "I'd rather not talk about it." She stated. "Let's just say my project didn't go as well as I hoped."

Sabrina's mom frowned and sat down next to her daughter. "Sabrina . . ." She said in a warning tone. "What happened?"

Sabrina covered her face with her hands. "Oh, mom! I failed! I got a C plus! A C plus!"

Her mom looked slightly shocked. "What? How? You were so confident on getting an A plus on this project. What changed?"

"Everything! For starters, I should've picked a different partner!"

"Well, who was your partner?"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "Chase Davenport." She replied. "Not my best choice in a partner."

"Chase Davenport?" Her mom repeated. "Isn't he the smartest kid in your school?"

"Yeah, he's smart." Sabrina confirmed. "But nothing else."

"Is he the reason you got a C plus?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say it was partly his fault."

"How come?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." Sabrina said. "I'm not even sure I knew what happened."

Her mom seemed to understand. "I see. Everyone makes mistakes. The most important thing though is forgiveness and things will turn out right again, right?"

"Right." Sabrina agreed. She then looked around to notice the absence of a certain someone.

"Hey, where's dad?"

Sabrina's mom had a sad look on her face. "Oh, Sabrina . . ."

"Mom?"

"He . . . left."

Sabrina stood up out of her chair, nearly knocking it to the ground. "He's gone?!" She asked, shocked. "But . . ."

"He left this morning." Her mom said. "I would've woken you up, but . . ."

"I never got to say good-bye." Sabrina replied, her lip quivering. "Now it's too late."

"I'm sorry, Sabrina." Her mom wrapped an arm around her daughter, comforting her. Sabrina laid her head on her mom's shoulder. "He's only on a business trip. He'll be back before you know it."

"Six months." Sabrina stated. "That's too long."

"It'll go quick." Her mom assured.

Sabrina shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I have other things to worry about."

"Like what?" Her mom asked, curiously. "You have plans?"

"Yes," Sabrina said. "I was actually going somewhere today."

"Where?"

"The pizza place."

"Oh, hanging with some friends?"

Sabrina bit her lip. "Uh . . . not exactly."

Her mom raised an eyebrow. "Sabrina?"

Sabrina finally gave in. "Okay, okay! I'm going with Chase Davenport! Now before you say anything . . ."

"Let me guess, you're going on a date with him? Does my daughter have a crush on a boy? Is that what all of this is about?"

Sabrina's mouth dropped open. "How did you-"

Her mom smirked. "Sweetie, I know everything. You want to make up with this boy and try to form a friendship because you like him."

Sabrina pouted and crossed her arms. "Mom . . ."

"Aw, don't pout, Sabrina. I get it, okay? It's not embarrassing."

"It's only one date. Nothing is going to happen. We may not even have any fun! It'll probably be a bust and I will never see him again. End of story. And no way will we be friends!"

"Or boyfriend?"

"Mom!" Sabrina whined. "Stop!"

"Okay, so you tell me." Her mom replied. "I'm listening."

Sabrina sighed. "Well, it is a date. I may or may not like him, but we kind of had a falling out because of the project. I'm only doing this to give him a chance to redeem himself. If he blows it, it's over."

Her mom frowned. "Sabrina, don't let some school project get in the way of you trying to make a new friend . . . or boyfriend." She added quietly.

"Mom! I can still hear you!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I'm just saying." Her mom said. "You can always get an A plus on another project."

"That's not what you said."

Her mom smiled mischievously. "Or is it?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go get ready for my date."

"Don't you want to finish your breakfast first?"

Sabrina shook her head, grabbing her bag. "No, I've lost my appetite." She then disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Chase looked around nervously as he waited outside the pizza place. Sabrina hadn't shown up yet and Chase wondered whether he'd been stood up.<p>

"Sabrina, where are you?" He muttered to himself. Chase turned his head to see Sabrina walking up the sidewalk straight toward him.

_There she is!_

"You're late." He said once she reached him.

Sabrina scowled. "Well, sorry if not everyone has a perfect sense of timing like you do."

"Are you implying that because I'm bionic I have the perfect sense of timing?"

"Oh, I don't know. Do you have a clock imbedded in your head?"

"No."

"That's too bad."

Chase crossed his arms. "Are we here to insult each other and argue or are we here on a date?"

Sabrina shrugged. "We'll see which one happens. Come on." She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the building.

"I can walk myself you know." Chase stated. "You kind of have a tight grip by the way."

"It's just in case I have to deal with some roughhousing. I'm sure you have lots of experience with that." Sabrina said, glancing at Chase. He glared at her.

"Really? That's your statement?"

"Let's just find a table and get this over with."

Chase frowned. "Get this over with? You really don't want to do this? You're the one who suggested it!"

"Yeah, whatever." Sabrina replied, rushing over to an empty booth. She then released her grip on Chase and he sat down. She sat down across from him and proceeded to grab a menu and look at it. Chase did the same thing, but he couldn't help, but keep looking up at Sabrina.

_You know, she's actually pretty cute.  
><em>

"May I take your order?" A waitress asked, walking up to the pair.

"Uh . . ." Sabrina put the menu down and turned to look at the waitress. "Pepperoni, please."

"Okay . . . and you?"

Chase put his menu down. "Same."

The waitress nodded, writing it down on her notepad. "Gotcha! Be right back with your pizza." She then walked away.

"So . . ." Chase looked at Sabrina. "You want to talk?"

Sabrina nodded. "Sure, so what's it like being bionic?"

Chase's eyes grew wide. "What?"

Sabrina frowned. "Are you deaf? I said what's it like being bionic? I wouldn't know because I'm just your average human being off the street."

"I'm not deaf. I have bionic hearing."

Sabrina laughed. "What? Do you have bionic vision too?"

Chase scoffed. "No . . . yes."

"Knew it."

"Well, being bionic can be complicated. It's great going on missions, not so great in life." Chase replied with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked, sensing something was up. "You can tell me."

"It's just . . . so difficult. It's hard having a normal life when you're a bionic superhuman who saves the world. It was much simpler when people didn't know we were bionic. Now that our secret is exposed and we're celebrities, it's much more complex. There's people who like us and people who hate us. We never get any privacy anymore. It seems like everywhere we turn, we're in all these unpredictable situations. It's too much pressure!" Chase yelled, slamming his fists on the table. People turned their heads to stare at him. Chase chuckled, embarrassed.

"Wow . . ." Sabrina said. "I didn't know it was like that. I always thought being bionic was like the best thing ever because it made you cool and popular. I had no idea it was that hard."

"Me? Cool and popular? Oh no, I wouldn't say I was cool and popular."

"Why not?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm the one with the super smarts. I'm considered the nerd." Chase said. "At least in school I am."

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah, but I think that's cute." She then realized what she said and quickly covered her mouth.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "You think-"

"Never mind!" Sabrina interrupted. "It's not important!"

"Okay . . ."

The waitress then came back up, setting the pizza on the table. "Your pepperoni pizza." She said, walking away.

Sabrina looked at the pizza confused. "Why is it heart-shaped? Oh no . . ." She groaned.

Chase shrugged. "Ignore it. People misinterpret this kind of thing all the time. Let's just eat and have a good time, okay?"

Sabrina nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. "O-Okay . . ."

"So, I told you about myself. Things you probably already knew. I'm basically a celebrity now, but what about you? Anything I should know about?" Chase asked.

Sabrina laughed. "Really? I don't have near as interesting of a life as you do. You probably would fall asleep if I start talking."

"No, I wouldn't." Chase said. "That's Adam you're thinking of."

Sabrina smiled. "Well, if you really want to know . . ."

Suddenly, a beeping noise was heard. Sabrina gasped as she realized it was her phone.

"Excuse me, I just have to check this and . . . oh . . ." Sabrina's smile disappeared as she looked at her phone.

"What is it?" Chase asked, concerned. "Sabrina?"

"It's a text." She stated. "From my dad."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Well, he's far away now . . . on a business trip . . . and I kind of miss him." Sabrina replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chase said. Sabrina shook her head.

"It's not your fault. I can still text and call him. It's just I can't see or be with him in person." Sabrina sighed. "For six months. I didn't even get to say good-bye before he left."

"Take a picture."

Sabrina looked at Chase confused. "Of what?"

"The pizza. It can be for your dad. To show how much you love him."

A grin overtook Sabrina's face. "Chase! That's brilliant!" She immediately snapped a picture of the pizza and texted it to her dad.

"I heart you just as much as I heart this pepperoni pizza."

Chase smirked. "Nice comment."

Sabrina let out a sigh of relief as she pressed send. "I hope he likes it."

"I know he will." Chase assured. "I know I like it."

"The picture or . . ."

"You."

Sabrina blushed. "I . . . I like you too."

"Sabrina, I'm really sorry about the pro-"

Sabrina put her finger on Chase's lips, shushing him. "It's just a project. Besides, I think I found something more important."

Chase smiled. "So . . . are we ready to eat?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, and maybe we can talk about each other some more."

"Yeah," Chase agreed. "I'd like to get to know you a little more."

Sabrina grinned. "And I'd like to get to know you a little more."

And the rest, like they say, was history.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's officially the end! Cute and fluffy! :P Tell me what you thought in the reviews! Thanks for reading this two-shot! I hope you liked it! :D <strong>


End file.
